wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wheels on the Bus
The Wheels on the Bus is a song from Racing to the Rainbow (video) and Apples and Bananas (video). This song was written by Verna Hills. Song Credits Racing to the Rainbow * Composed and Written by Verna Hills * Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by Anthony Field * Engineered by Alex Keller * Recorded at Tiger Sound * Published by Wiggly Tunes Apples and Bananas * Composed and Written byVerna Hills * Arranged by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by Alex Keller * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Published by Wiggly Tunes Nursery Rhymes * Composed and Written by Verna Hills * Arranged by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Produced by Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by Alex Keller * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Published by Wiggly Tunes Musicians Racing to the Rainbow * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Bass: Chris Lupton * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Derek Antunes Apples and Bananas * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John William Field, Alex Keller, George Tseros, Emma Watkins Nursery Rhymes * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Oliver Brian * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Bass - Alex Keller * Drums - Oliver Brian * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics The wheels on the bus go round and round Round and round, round and round The wheels on the bus go round and round All around the town The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish All around the town The driver on the bus says "Move on back! Move on back! Move on back!" The driver on the bus says "Move on back!" All around the town The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep All around the town The people on the bus go up and down Up and down, up and down The people on the bus go up and down All around the town The baby on the bus goes wah-wah-wah Wah-wah-wah, wah-wah-wah The baby on the bus goes wah-wah-wah All around the town The parents on the bus goes "Shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh! shh, shh, shh!" The parents on the bus goes "Shh, shh, shh!" All around the town Trivia * This song sounds similar to "Buffalo Gals". Episode Performances *The Talking Cow *Lachy's Pappadum Party Video Appearances *Racing to the Rainbow * Apples and Bananas * Nursery Rhymes Album Appearances *Racing to the Rainbow * Apples and Bananas * Nursery Rhymes Category:Wiggles songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Europe Category:Folk Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs